freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Zao
Mayor Zao is the ambitious and mischievous ruler of Shang Mu. History Freedom Planet With the growth of Shang Mu, the city soon faced a power crisis, and Zao felt that he had to take action for both the city and his chances for reelection. He had to steal the Kingdom Stone, even going to the extreme and hiring the Red Scarves. Torque knew of this plan, and upon relaying it to Lilac and Carol, they set out to warn Shang Tu about the impending attack. However, General Gong and Neera Li dismiss this, saying that nothing is wrong. Unfortunately, Torque is proven correct as one of Zao's Trucks broke through one of the temples. Despite the setback of Lilac and Carol disabling the truck, Zao had enlisted the help of Spade, who was successfully able to steal the Kingdom Stone for him. However, the next day Lord Brevon had commanded a brainwashed Prince Dail to send his troops to steal the Kingdom Stone from Zao, which was successful. Seeing as Lilac and her friends had destroyed Serpentine's Robopanther, he invited them to a royal feast to discuss the Kingdom Stone. Eventually, he was convinced to let them negotiate with Shuigang for the Kingdom Stone. He sent the team with his last airship to Shuigang. However, Dail attacks the airship with his Sky Battalion, and despite being repelled, the airship suffered too much damage, and fell out of the sky. Angrily, Zao prepares to attack Shuigang, but is stopped by a Shang Tu army led by General Gong, along with Carol, Milla, and Torque. Before they start talking, Milla helps Zao by digging up some snow under him, giving him +5 HEIGHT. Then, Zao and Gong argue about who gets the Kingdom Stone's power until they are interrupted by a loud roar. Suddenly, a dragon flies in, prompting everyone to kneel before the ancient beast. After being ordered to work together, the two forces advance to stop Brevon from stealing the Kingdom Stone. Freedom Planet 2 Zao continues to rule as the Mayor of Shang Mu. In the past 2 years, Zao has transformed Shang Mu from a modest port city into a sprawling Metropolis, making it the most advanced city on Avalice. He even ordered the construction of the Battlesphere, where Captain Kalaw becomes champion. Abilities Zao is able to emphasize certain sentences that he says by adding a +5 based on what he says, then display it in flashing letters over his head. This is shown when he congratulates the team gloriously after the defeat of the Robopanther, with a +5 GLORY appearing over his head briefly. Zao is also likely to be capable of military leadership, leading soldiers to attack Shuigang and the fact that his city is full of hazardous robots. Gallery Fp1-zaosprite.png|Mayor Zao's sprite in Freedom Planet. Fp2-zaosprite.png|Mayor Zao's sprite in Freedom Planet 2. ZaoFP2Profile.png|Mayor Zao's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Trivia * Mayor Zao's hat has the simplified Chinese character '长' (zhǎng) on it, meaning 'chief' or 'head'. Zao (Mayor) Zao (Mayor) Category:Allies